Maybe not
by htblackcat13
Summary: this is a fanfic on manny, ellie, paige, ashley and paris, a new girl at degrassi in which manny hopes to befriend since she is no longer friends with emma.
1. Paris

Chapter 1  
  
It was a new day of school in Degrassi and Manny was all alone as usual, but the guys were staring at her, as usual. She starts walking down the hall and BOOM! she bumps into Emma.  
"ouch! Get moving you slut! Oh wait, you already have." Emma yells. Manny looks at her in discus, and then goes to class.  
  
"Class quiet down! Now! Goodness! We have a new student, her name is Paris. You see, you guys are in 9th grade. But Paris has a brother named Kyle in 11th grade and a sister named Ally in 7th grade, her and her siblings moved here from Colorado! That's a big move! Paris, please take your seat!" Mr. Simpson says. Manny thought to herself, "this could be it, she could be my new friend, plus, she has a brother!" Manny waved to Paris. Paris looked, smiled and waved back.  
  
Ashley and Ellie are sitting next to each other in class. Ellie looks back and notices Paige staring at her. Ellie looks at her weird then looks back.  
"Nash, what's up w/ you? You're acting weird." Ashley tells Ellie.  
"no, its just, Paige is starring at me!"  
"oh, why?"  
"don't ask me, I'm not the one starring!"  
"ha ha ha! Well we'll see." Ashley laughed.  
  
"ok class time for lunch!" Ms. Hatzilakos said. The whole class rushed out the classroom and Ellie and Ashley walked together to lunch. Ellie noticed Paige ignoring Hazel and following Ellie.  
"ok, now I'm starting to freak out, ash, what's going on with her?" Ellie asked.  
"um, I don't know but that is definitely weirder than weird!" Ashley laughs.  
"ash! This isn't funny! This is creepy! Remember about Marco?"  
"about him being gay?"  
"yeah well, maybe, she, um, could be the same way."  
"whoa! Was not expecting that Nash, but I seriously doubt it, she is pretty serious with spinner you know!"  
"so! Maybe she's bi! But I'm really freaking out! I don't want girls to like me! Boys? Sure, but girls? Eww!" Ellie screams.  
  
Manny walks up to Paris at lunch after she eats, wanting to make friends.  
"Paris right?" Manny asks  
"yeah, and you're Manny right?"  
"yeah!" Manny screams, thinking they're starting to click. Paris looks down at Manny's clothes, a short sleeve belly shirt and low-rise jeans. Her usual.  
"interesting clothes!" Paris mumbles  
"yeah yeah, I know, but oh well." Manny smiles. 


	2. Smitten

Chapter 2  
  
Ashley and Ellie sit down and Paige goes and sits right next to them.  
"Hey Ellie! You're looking good today! Is it the hair? Sure, but oh! Could it be the clothes? I love your clothes it's just so... original!" Paige smiles  
"Um thanks Paige, I guess" Ellie says.  
"Well Hazel 'needs' me so, catch you later Nash, bye Ash! Oh he he I'm a poet and didn't know it! He he!" Paige laughs. After Paige walks away, Ellie says,  
"Ok, wasn't that a little weird or was that just me?" Ellie asked.  
"No, you're right, that's creepy"  
"Yeah!"  
  
After school, Manny catches up to Paris while she was walking home. When Paris saw Manny, she was starting to get annoyed.  
"Ok, are you like my stalker or something?" Paris yells.  
"I'm sorry, its just, I don't really have REAL friends, I wanted to make friends w/ you."  
"Oh, ok I guess"  
"Hey, you have a brother?" Manny asks.  
"Ha ha ha! So that's why you wanted to be friends? You're one of the many people to try to be my friend just to get closer to Kyle, my brother." Paris frowned.  
"No I just want a good friend. Emma keeps calling me a slut and I don't know what to do."  
"Well, come over to my house, we'll have fun, and talk" Paris smiled.  
"Ok sure" Manny smiled back.  
  
Ellie starts to walk home and sees that Paige is following her, again! Ellie turns around and walks closer to Paige as she smiles.  
"Ok Paige, look, just because Marco, my best friend is gay and that you're bisexual doesn't mean I'm either one because I'm straight! Ok straight! S-t-r-a-i-g-h-t!" Ellie screams. Paige looks furious then walks away. Ellie sighs then starts heading home again.  
  
Manny walks in Paris's house. Manny tried not to drop her jaw but she couldn't help it, it was huge and purple. It was brick on the outside but painted purple walls on the inside. It was full of wind chimes of all shades of purple and the whole house smelled like rosemary and lavender. Paris looked at Manny.  
"It's just me and my mom in here, yes, its kind of big for that but anyway. My mom counted 312 wind chimes in the whole house and I counted 77 candles in my room. Ha ha ha!" Paris laughed. Manny didn't say anything. She was just too amazed.  
  
Ellie sitting in her room, she fells terrible. She calls Ashley.  
  
Ashley: hello? Ellie: ash? It's Ellie Ashley: oh hey! So what's up with u and Paige? Ellie: um I told her off, I called you because I want her number to apologize. Do you have it? Ashley: yeah its 555-0987 Ellie: thank you so much! Ashley: no prob, bye!  
  
Ellie called the number; she heard Paige's voice.  
"Hi, you have reached Paige's, STRAIGHT cell phone, not that I have a gay cell phone so if u need to talk, talk to me at school, ok? Bye!" the voice mail greeting said. Ellie frowned then hung up. She felt terrible for some reason.  
"It's weird, I don't even like Paige!" Ellie says to herself...  
  
Manny is at Paris's house until her mom calls her cell.  
  
Dad: Manuela? Baby? Time to come home! Manny: but mom! I want to stay at Paris's! Dad: well they will probably be having dinner soon and so are we so tell Paris goodbye! Manny: aw please!  
"If you want, you can have dinner with me, since my mom wont be home until nine! So I wont have it all by myself!" Paris butts in.  
  
Manny: see? Paris's, mom invited me to dinner! Dad: fine. Come home by 7:30!  
  
Manny hung up.  
"Yes! I can have dinner with you!" Manny squealed.  
"Yes!" Paris yelled. Paris walked over to the kitchen.  
"I'm just going to put some hotdogs in the microwave and cook some Kraft dinner. Is that ok?" Paris asks Manny.  
"That sounds really good actually!" Manny smiled. The front door opens. A teenage guy walks in.  
"Oh Kyle, I thought you were having dinner at Ryan's, our cousin." Paris says.  
"Well they didn't have enough, so and—HEL-LO!" Kyle yells. "Hey Paris, who's your friend?"  
"Oh ha ha! Sorry, Manny, Kyle, Kyle, Manny!" Paris smiles. Manny looked at Kyle. He was the most gorgeous guy in the world, in Manny's eyes. Paris grins.  
"hey Kyle, I'll just cook 2 Kraft dinners, how many hot dogs do you want?" Paris askes.  
"3" Kyle replies. Manny smiles. They all eat dinner. Well, Paris did anyway. Manny and Kyle were to smitten to eat much. 


End file.
